Fluoromethyl substituted anilide derivatives of 2-(4-aryloxyphenoxy)alkanoic or alkenoic acids and their general use as herbicides are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,442; 4,130,413; 4,134,753; 4,270,948 and 4,332,960; UK Patent Application Nos. 2,042,503A and 2,123,819A; European Patent Application No. 0042750; Canadian Pat. No. 1,137,484 and PCT Application No. WO 82/00400, all teach such anilide compounds, their preparation and herbicidal use.